


Secrets on the balcony

by dj_borntoread



Category: Mortal Instruments, Shadowhunters, malec - Fandom
Genre: Balcony date, Burnt to death, First Date, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magic, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dj_borntoread/pseuds/dj_borntoread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Episode 13 of Shadowhunters Tv Show.<br/>Magnus is helping Alec track down Jace.<br/>Alec visits Magnus' loft to check on his progress and to offer help, he sees that Magnus needs a drink break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets on the balcony

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd. It's a first draft of the scenario in my head.

It’s been a week since Jace left with Valentine. They are trying to look for him but to no avail.  
Clave has issued orders to arrest Jace when he is found, as far as they are concerned he was Valentine’s inside man with Hodge. Lydia, Robert and Maryse were called back to Idris give a complete report on the theft of the cup and Hodge’s betrayal.  
Magnus has been doing everything that he can to help Alec find his parabatai.  
Magnus tried to track him multiple times but to no avail. There is something blocking him. It seems that the wards put up by Valentine are very powerful. Magnus is looking through a few old spell books found at Ragnor’s house to help figure where Jace could be, and maybe also what Valentine would be planning next.

Alec walks into Magnus’ loft.  
He sees Magnus is lost in the spell books, looking very hassled.  
Everyone is very worried and frankly clueless as to what the next step should be.  
But Alec can see that Magnus needs a break.  
“Drink break?” Alec asks Magnus, walking towards the drinks rack.  
Magnus looks up and smiles at Alec. “Sure. I do need it”  
They walk up to the balcony, there is a slight awkward silence, with everything that happened with the cup getting stolen and Jace missing and Clave’s constant inquiries, Alec and Magnus haven't had a chance to talk properly since the wedding. Matters with Camille clearly didn’t help.

"Thank you.” Alec says breaking the silence. They are both staring out of the balcony not really looking at each other, but at the same time taking comfort in the other’s presence.  
“You don't have to do this, you don't need to help us, you could have gone back into hiding. By helping us defeat Valentine you have put your life at risk.” Alec turns to face Magnus.  
"Thank you for your help with this and thank you for... Everything else.” Hoping Magnus would understand what he was trying to thank Magnus for, that Magnus helped Alec truly understand that it was ok to be himself and that there was nothing to be ashamed of.

Magnus softly smiles at "I am not doing this for the shadowhunters, I am risking my life for a Shadowhunter.”  
Alec is flustered, he knows what Magnus means and he doesn't know what to say, he has always been the one protecting people, so for someone to be here protecting me, risking himself for him.  
Alec wants to ask why but is scared of the answer.  
 Magnus is hoping he didn't give away too much, he wasn't ready to tell Alec how he really felt, he wasn't even sure he was ready to admit it to himself, Camille's words had affected him more than he cared to admit, was he even capable of love after all these years?

"Jace is proving very difficult to track, “ Magnus says (hoping to change the topic) “I have looked everywhere and tried multiple methods but they all seem to fail. What ever cloaking spells Valentine is using are very powerful"   
Alec had a pained expression on his face, it's not very easy for Alec to show emotion or talk about his feelings. He has had to guard his emotions around everyone else, he has to keep a hard exterior, he can't give away his worries and fears, he has to be strong for his family, specially now.   
But it's Magnus and Alec feels comfortable letting his guard down around Magnus. Alec says "I am worried about Jace, he isn't thinking straight, he thinks he is his father but I have known Jace all my life and he maybe reckless but he is not evil. He is not Valentine and his blood shouldn't determine that. I hope I get a change to tell him that"   
Magnus doesn't know what comes over him but he says, "Parents don't make a person who they are, neither does blood. I would know, I have a demon for a father" "and influences of childhood maybe be difficult to forget but one can always move past them."  
Magnus hesitates, ”My mother was a lovely lady, she and my step father were very happy together and it seemed liked they loved me too. Until one day when my eyes changed color, my demon mark started to show, and my parents knew that I was evil. Something unnatural, something wrong… "   
Alec was a patient listener, he didn't interrupt, he didn't say sorry he was just there and some ow the comfort in the silence helped Magnus continue his story. Magnus had rarely ever told his story to anyone in centuries.  
"My demon parent had pretended to be my father and had gone to visit my mother, when my mother realised this she couldn't forgive herself so she hung herself in the barn. My step-father never looked at me the same way again. Every time he looked at me he thought of her. One day he finally snapped, he had had too much to drink, so he dragged me to the river blaming me for my mother’s death and how I had brought evil to his life. He tried to drown me, he almost succeeded too, cause I wanted to die, I blamed myself , but my warlock magic took over and pushed my father away and started to burn him, before I realised what was happening,my father was on fire and then… then he was dead."  
Magnus’ voice broke, ”He was right, I am evil, my presence alone ruined a perfectly happy couple, I killed my parents and ruined their lives, maybe I shouldn't have ever been born"   
Magnus was staring out of the window, but not really looking, he was lost in his past he couldn't believe he had just told all of that to Alec and at the same time it felt good sharing a bit of himself with someone, he had been felt alone for too long. A hand on his shoulder brought him back to the present.  
"Hey, Magnus” Said Alec. “you can't say that, it's not your fault, you can't change who you are."  
Hundreds of years since Magnus felt for the first time that someone cared, that he felt he needed someone to care. He had not expected this reaction or concern from a Shadowhunter, but Alec was different. Hadn't he proved that already? He had kissed him in front of the entire Clave. He had risked his family, career, his life all for a warlock.   
It was in that moment he realised with certainty that he was falling in love with this shadowhunter, he was feeling emotions and vulnerability he hadn't really felt before.   
"Show me" says Alec suddenly. "Show me your warlock mark."  
Once again surprising Magnus, he was used to shadowhunters being repulsed by the eyes. Which is why he had always kept the glamour on when he was near any Shadowhunter.   
Alec had stepped closer to Magnus, he could almost feel his breath, hear his heart beat. "If you want to I mean, I don't want to….”   
Magnus deglamorised in response, his eyes turned to yellow, like a cat.   
Alec was stunned, he didn't say anything, he was staring at his eyes. Magnus was suddenly very scared that he would go away and that he would be repulsed by Magnus, just as so many before him had been. He wouldn't blame him. But this was Alec. He never ceased to amaze Magnus.  
"They are beautiful" he said, with confidence looking straight into Magnus’ eyes. Just then it felt as thought Alec could look into his soul, feel his heart, feel the love. There is nothing Magnus wanted to do more than kiss that pretty boy, but he didn’t. He still wasn’t sure if Alec was ready, but he needn't have worried cause just then Alec bent down and brought Magnus’ lips to his own. The warmth from the lips radiated to his toes, it made him feel alive at that time he felt like he deserved all the happiness in the world.


End file.
